Two Things Done at Once
by Amelda Marcos
Summary: It's Hermione's 25th Birthday and Ron still has to buy her a present, what will he get her?


Ron paced around his apartment. His mind was full of one thing, Hermione granger. It was her 25th birthday and he still had to get her a present. The reason he still hadn't bought her gift yet was that every time he started thinking about her he was filled with a need to see her that instance, so of course he tried to think of her as little as possible. He couldn't keep on like this! He was pacing around the room trying to find out what he felt for his old childhood friends.  
  
"I love her! That's got to be it." He finally exclaimed, throwing up his hands. The more he thought about it the more he knew that was it. He was extremely and completely in love with Hermione Granger. "I have to be with her the rest of my life or I will turn into a pathetic little boy again!"  
  
Now that he knew, he had to decide what to do with his knew found knowledge. The more he thought about it the more urgency he felt to complete his task. I'll ask her to marry me today, it's the perfect opportunity, and hopefully she'll say yes and accept the ring as her birthday present, then I can get it two things done at once. Having reached this conclusion he jumped up, grinned, and left to by the ring.  
  
He walked over to the Muggle owned jewelry store, because it was closest to Hermione's and it also had the best stuff, or so he had heard from Harry. As he looked around he tried to think of what would fit Hermione the best. He was almost ready to give up since nothing seemed just right but then he saw it. The band was thin and made of white gold. Set in the band were seven amethysts, one for each year at Hogwarts, on either side of the band in the middle there was one ( I don't know the name but it exists) stone that looked red when you looked at it one way and green when you looked at it the other, for his red hair and her green eyes. Once he got a saleslady he got her to inscribe the inside to say: Forever and longer.  
  
He paid for it in full, and got a strange look, then went to a cafe near Hermione's house to calm down. If Hermione had come into the Cafe at that moment he would have fainted. When he noticed the time he realized that he had to get going, he stood up shakily and started for her house.  
  
He knocked on her door, hoping he wasn't late as usual. She opened the door and her face broke into a huge smile, "Just in time, I was worried you'd be late again!" He just grinned at her but blanched as soon as he entered her house. He walked straight back to where Harry and Ginny were standing. When he got to them he nervously described his plan. He could tell that Harry almost burst out laughing, Ginny did.  
  
"Well," Harry said after a moment for recovery, "I have to admit that it will probably work. Right Gin?"  
  
Ginny snorted, "Ron, what she sees in you I'll never know, I'm joking of coarse. She's luck to have you after her, and she deserves you too."  
  
"You mean you think she'll say yes? Never mind don't answer that, it'll make me even more nervous."  
  
"Ron," asked Ginny thoughtfully, "I hate to bring this up and burst your bubble, but are you two even going out?"  
  
Oh my gosh, you dolt! How could you forget such an important detail? We aren't even going out, there is no way she'd consent to marry me if we aren't going out!  
  
He stared at Ginny like she had just betrayed him, "How could I have forgotten! What am I going to do, she'd flip and give me a speech about the laws of engagement, she'd make them up just so she could lecture me!"  
  
"How about this Ron," Harry suggested, "what if you ask her out and then ask her to marry you?"  
  
Ron didn't grasp what Harry meant, "Well obviously I'll have to ask her out, you dolt!"  
  
"I think Harry means you should ask her out and a second later ask her to marry you." Ginny had to explain, "It could work you know, I'd try it.," Ron just nodded his head, he had to think this through, now that his plans had changed.  
  
Okay, first I'll ask her to be my girl friend and after she says yes, she will of coarse because of my handsomely devilish looks, and then I'll pop the next question. She'll go for it right?   
  
To keep form thinking about his difficult task ahead he continued catching up with old friends until it was time for Hermione to open up her gifts. He sat down next to her before anyone else could try to take the spot next to her outwardly calm but inside he felt like he was in a raging storm. After a second he decided that he had made a mistake sitting next to her but he wasn't willing to relinquish his spot. As the pile diminished he started fidgeting, and used one word answers when anyone talked to him.  
  
After all the gifts were gone, Hermione frowned at him, "Ron; didn't you get me a gift? That must have been why you were fidgeting, it's okay, I won't get that mad at you, well not that mad at you." Even though she was joking he almost aborted his plan.  
  
He gulped, "Well...I did get you a gift but I didn't want to wrap it, just in case," he added to himself. He paused, took a huge breath, let it out, took another, let it out, took another let it out, took (just kidding). "Mione," he said using his pet name for her to calm himself down, "will you be my girlfriend?" He almost hadn't finished before he was enveloped in a big hug. Finally Hermione withdrew her self from him and she was grinning like a mad man.   
  
"Ronald Weasley, it has taken you long enough to ask me!"  
  
He smiled a little emboldened, "This next part is really your present but I realized the first part was necessary." As he said this he had knelt down and he drew the ring box out of his pocket. "Hermione, I'm going to make this short and sweet, will you marry me."   
  
She looked at him completely astounded for several seconds, enough to give him doubts, before she said, "Ron, you will never cease to amaze me, and that is just one of the reasons I will say yes. Although," and at that his heart almost stopped, "we will have to have a long engagement or else my parents will never agree."  
  
After Hermione finished talking everyone started cheering but for both Ron and Hermione the cheering was drowned out as Hermione leaned down and the two kissed. 


End file.
